O Ladrão de Keyblades
by Ray Reirin
Summary: Ray, o futuro corpo de Xehanort, basicamente, substituto de Terra.


O Ladrão de Keyblades, capítulo 1: Recrutando idiotas.

Dia pacato. Pessoas pacatas. Rotina. Era mais ou menos assim que aquele povo vivia. Ignorância quase absoluta da vida que havia fora daquele pequeno universo isolado.  
A praia banhava a ilha calmamente enquanto a brisa oceânica/marítima fazia com que as folhas das palmeiras dançassem ao seu sabor. O dia havia acabado de amanhecer e o céu estava aberto. Clima ensolarado acompanhado de pequenas nuvens aqui ou ali.

As pessoas estavam ocupadas demais para notar o que estava acontecendo. O barulho teve de despertá-las. O barulho de algo desmoronando com um impacto extremamente forte. As pessoas agitaram-se e encheram-se de medo. Na ausência do perigo visível, surgiu a curiosidade. Dirigiram-se ao local do estrondo. Encontraram apenas o que já havia sido uma casa, e uma família desabrigada. Prontamente olhares curiosos surgiram, enquanto poucos já ofereciam abrigo aos recentes desabrigados.  
Outro estrondo. Desta vez vindo de algum lugar mais ao norte. Novamente, o medo veio, e em alguns, novamente se dissipou.

Esses poucos que novamente tiveram curiosidade, prosseguiram, enquanto os outros simplesmente procuravam abrigo ou ficavam perplexos. Algo compreensível, quando não se sabe do que correr. Aqueles que se atreveram a prosseguir, encontraram a ponte de sua vila completamente destroida. Alguns ficaram assustados com o estrago. Outros, procuravam o motivo deste. Alguém avistou algo. Apontou para um ponto e gritou "Ali!". Ninguém encontrou nada além do vazio.

Logo em seguida, outro levantou o braço e também disse: "Ali!". Ninguém viu nada fora do comum. A cada segundo, mais uma pessoa avistava algo, até que quase todos tinham unido-se ao coro. Em poucos segundos, todos puderam vislumbrar: três vultos colidindo-se nos telhados de sua vila. sua pacata vila. Alguns perderam a mobilidade do corpo e a habilidade da fala por alguns segundos. Outros se escondiam, Mães fugiam com seus filhos. O início do caos estava instalado.

Não durou muito, até que eles pararam, e bem perto das pessoas que estavam ali, horrorizadas com os acontecimentos, mais alguns prestaram atenção nas aparências dos três vultos, bem estranhos, por sinal. Os dois primeiros eram conhecidos da ilha, um garoto de cabelos castanhos e espetados, pele clara, olhos azulados, tinha cerca de um metro e sessenta e oito cêntimetros, ao seu lado, um outro rapaz, mais alto, tinha cerca de um metro e oitenta, cabelos grisalhos e longos, olhos esverdeados e pele ainda mais clara do que o seu parceiro, ambos vestiam pijamas, azuis, com ursinhos, o que causava uma crise de risos involuntária na terceira pessoa, que tinha cabelos longos e negros, seus olhos eram roxos, bem escuros, a pele era bem clara, como o dos outros dois, suas vestes eram uma calça preta, uma bota roxeada, uma camisa branca com um sobretudo jogado em seus ombros.

As armas eram estranhas, o garoto de cabelos castanhos usava uma chave gigante, de aparência antiga, com cerca de um metro, a mesma tinha a parte de cima prateada, com o cabo azul, coberto por uma ''proteção'' dourada, e uma corrente com um símbolo estranho

O de cabelos grisalhos, tinha a arma bem diferente de uma chave, a mesma tinha a l mina estranha, com as cores azul e vermelho, bem intensos, perto da ponta, tinha uma asa branca, similar a uma de anjo, o cabo era vermelho, a ''proteção'' que tinha em volta era branca e azul, em sua corrente, tinha um símbolo ainda mais estranho, um coração o negro.

A terceira pessoa, tinha, em sua cintura, duas espadas simples, a bainha era simples, toda azul, uma das espadas era coberta por uma aura branca, a outra, por uma aura negra.  
O garoto de cabelos castanhos logo disse:

???: Porque está atacando a ilha? O que fizemos para você ?!

???: Garoto, diga-me seu nome, ou não respondo.

???: Sora, o outro Riku

Riku: Sora, eu posso falar o meu nome, mas, esperemos ele dizer o dele.

???: Ray, e não discutam a relação aqui, por favor.

Sora: Agora diga, o que fizemos a você ?

Ray: Nada, eu estava com tédio e decidi atacar uma ilha, achei que seria facil. Nah, desculpem, eu pago o prejuízo.

Sora: Pera , você nos ataca e agora quer pagar o prejuízo?

Ray: , mas se quiser, eu não faço nada.

Sora: Claro que n-

Quando ouviram isso, os moradores gritaram: ''PODE PAGAR TUDO, DANE-SE O SORA!''

Ray: Que saco... Vamos tomar um café em outro lugar? Vão o ficar seguindo a gente.

Sora: Você nos ataca, agora quer pagar o prejuízo E TOMAR UM CAFÉ ?

Riku: SORA, CALADO, DEIXA ELE FALAR!

Ray: Alguém com cérebro, amém, bem, vamos l .

Ray come ou a andar em direção o ao pier, procurando seu barco. Não foi dificil achá-lo, a vela do mesmo estava escrito ''Propriedade do Ray, se mecher, te castro''. Logo pulou no mesmo e entrou na cabine, pegou apenas uma xícara e pegou a cafeteira, a virou,  
assim o liquido que estava dentro ia de encontro a xícara. Sora, logo questionou.

Sora: E a gente?

Ray: Vocês crianças, tomem suco de laranja, tem na geladeira.

Riku: Temos cara de criança?

Ray: ... Quer que eu seja sincero?

Riku: ... Não. -.-

Ray: Ah, otimo.

Sora pegou a jarra e os copos, colocou suco nos mesmos, segurava o seu copo com as duas mãos, como criança, Riku não, segurava-o com uma unica mão e bebia como um adulto, ou um ser normal que não tivesse 16 anos e não agisse como um felizardo.

Ray: Bem, Sora uma criança e Riku tenta ser adolescente, que idiotas fui arrumar para me ajudar?

Sora: IDIOTAS? OLHA, EU SÓ NÃO RECOMEÇO ESSA BRIGA PORQUE TENHO UM ENCONTRO COM A KAIRI E...

Ray: A garota ruiva? Está aqui. E o encontro foi a três horas atrás, imbecil.

Sora: VOC ESTÁ COM A KAIRI?

Ray: Não, estou com a mãe Diná, não está vendo? Pode deixar, criança, não fiz mal a ela, na verdade, Star está com ela.

Sora: Star?

Ray: Minha amiga.

Ray subia o tom de voz, era quase um grito, dizendo: ''Star, traga a menina!'', podia-se ouvir o som de risadas e ambas sorrindo. Star tinha longos cabelos cinzas e olhos amarelos, pele branca, um pouco bronzeada, usava óculos de armação o fina, vermelhos, como uma boa ''nerd'', vestia um vestido vermelho, bem justo, valorizando suas curvas, e tamancos da mesma cor. Kairi vestia o uniforme de Destiny School, uma saia listrada, at o meio da coxa, uma camisa feminina social branca, com a sigla ''DS'' no peito, uma meia longa, que ia até o fim da canela da garota, e um par de sapatos marrons.

Kairi: Você furou o encontro.

Sora: EU ESTAVA DORMINDO!

Riku: Ai, que tamanho tem esse barco? At escada tem

Ray: um submarino.

Riku: Um submarino com velas?

Ray: Não comum ver um desses numa ilha dessas, não?

Riku: ... Kairi, para de bater no Sora, Sora, para de apanhar, Ray, no que você quer ajuda?

Ray: Não vou falar, vocês só vão ajudar, pronto. uma ameaça.

Riku: O que ganhamos com isso?

Sora: Riku, uma ameaça, temos que ajudar. .

Riku: Vamos voltar a ativa? Ah, estava cansado desse tédio.

Ray: Ok... Vão pegar umas roupas, não querem aparecer de pijama, querem? Ah, e, sim, não estão o muito velhos para usar pijamas de ursinhos?

Star: Ray, você usou pijamas com foguetinhos até os 10 anos.

Ray: Mais eu tinha 10 anos, eles tem... Quantos anos vocês tem?

Sora: 16 anos

Riku: 17

Ray: Tenho 25, voltando... Eles tem 16 e 17 anos. _e

Depois desse comentário infeliz da parte de Ray, os dois sairam do barco sendo vaiados pelos amigos, até adentrarem a cabana em que viviam. Pegaram as roupas que queriam, Sora pegou algumas para Kairi também. Vestiram algumas dessas roupas e sairam, na verdade, sairam com roupas escolares, o resto estava sujo. A roupa escolar era: Uma camisa ''social'' com uma gravata azul, escrito ''Destiny School'' e uma calça jeans. Ray, ao ver as roupas dos mesmos, fez uma cara estranha, mas era o que tinham, logo entendeu. Riku colocou óculos escuros, Sora também, ambos pegaram cadeiras e sentaram-se nas mesmas, olhando para o sol, até que Ray avisou:

Ray: Vamos sair daqui...

Não avisou direito, a parte em que estavam sentados abaixou, os garotos cairam em uma sala, com vários computadores em volta, acabando com a alegria dos garotos de pegar sol. Claro que Ray riu disso, ele adora a desgraça a alheia.

Sora: Nós iamos de um mundo para o outro pela Gummy Ship, como vamos de submarino?

Ray: Todos tem uns ''canos'' conectados, vamos por eles.

Sora: ... CANOS?

Ray: É. =D

Sora: Eu mereço o...

- Fim do primeiro capítulo -

Comentem, xinguem. e3e


End file.
